


The Dimming of the Flame

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this at 1am, Kind of poetry I guess, M/M, Major character death because Whizzer dies, enjoy, im probably going to regret posting this when I reread it in the morning, im sorry I didn’t include the lesbians in the fic, it just goes over the plot of falsettos in a very metaphor-y way, its a crime, kind of a spoiler I guess but we all know hat it happens, kind of sad, most of best works are written at 1am though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: It was now his turn to hold, and embrace, and comfort. As the man who freed him began to fade. He watched as the fire that lived behind the man’s eyes began to dim. Trying desperately to preserve any warmth he could get from them. To at least be there to see them extinguish.





	The Dimming of the Flame

The high school

The sly comments

The teacher

The sweet heart

The wife

And the kid 

The kid that was never planned and the marriage that he was enslaved into. 

The shackles of the vows and the ring on his finger weighing that of a ball and chain. 

The son that he swore to himself he would be a better father to than his father was to him, and how quickly he seemed to break that promise.

The son that though he adored, was a constant reminder of his mistakes. 

And the man.

The man that was the final crack that caused  
the fragile glass that was the lie he lived to break into pieces. 

The man that broke apart his jail cell but made him feel like he was constantly on the run from the law. Never being able to rest.

The divorce that was supposed to free him, weighed on him greater than the marriage ever did.

And the love.

The love that was so delicate, any wrong move would make it fall to pieces. Leaving jagged edges scattered everywhere, inbedding in his skin like glass. However, attempting to remove the glass would cause a whole unable to be sealed.

The years,

And the loneliness. 

The wounds and the cold.

The aching and the numbness.

The craving for anything real or stable.

And then there he was. 

The jagged glass, now soft edges. 

He could feel warm again. Living for every soft embrace or kiss he was gifted. Enjoying each touch like it was his last. 

He never knew if it would be his last.

It was now his turn to hold, and embrace, and comfort. As the man who freed him began to fade. He watched as the fire that lived behind the man’s eyes began to dim. Trying desperately to preserve any warmth he could get from them. To at least be there to see them extinguish. 

He didn’t want the love to be alone. For the fire to go out with no one to capture the smoke that came from it. 

The smoke that stung his throat and pulled water from his eyes.

He feared the cold that would come after. 

The emptiness he would feel once again. 

What would he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on my fics. I need constructive criticism to improve.


End file.
